Heavens Kiss
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: A friendship turns into something heavenly. FemSlash. Smut. Written with help x DISCONTINUED
1. First of Firsts

Meghan and Sarah had been friends since the day they met, at the time they both had their retrospective husbands. They had their fair share of heartaches, heartbreaks and events. They lost contact for a while, and then met by chance in the park, while the heavens poured with rain, they found their friendship still shining through, lighting their faces like sunlight. They were there for each other when they needed to be the most.

That night Meghan stayed with Sarah, and Sarah would snuggle into her, each loving each other but neither admitting it to the other. Sarah mumbled in her sleep, her head was resting on her best friends chest, as she hugged her, the motion of the younger woman's lips brushed Meghan's nipples, as Meghan moaned softly in her sleep assuming it to be a dream, for only in her dreams did her friend do this to her, as it felt as though the young Israeli was suckling at breasts and playing with them using only her lips. Sarah rolled slightly, so it was her other cheek pressed to the elder woman's breasts which in turn caused Megs nipple to be engulfed by her friends mouth as she turned her head, the mumbling then continuing as Meg felt the lips play with her nipple. Sarah awoke, and moved her head as to not to be tempted to suckle at her friend, as having something that delightful so close to her lips, made it almost impossible not to pull the top from her and suck at her friends large breasts.

The following morning, they awoke entwined, and they went out on a horse ride into the woods. Sarah leant back into Meg's arms as they both sat in the saddle together, Meg held onto Sarah tightly, Sarah smiled and kissed Meg's cheek, as they spoke softly to one another. Meg smiled, blushing and asked if she could return the kiss. Nodding, Sarah smiled as her friend kissed her cheek, and then turned and kissed the corner of her lips before pulling back. Meg smiled, and Sarah kissed Meg's lips full on, as they both deepened the kiss, and confessed their love for one another.

They smiled and the horse stopped at a small water hole, the water was steaming and she climbed from the horse, helping Meg down before climbing into the water and tugging Meg to do the same.

They stood in the water, the water coming up to their shoulders as their bodies pressed together, and their lips and tongues duelled in passion. They were soaked.... in more ways than one

After a while they got out and went back into the house, as Sarah walked she threw each item of clothing to the side, gradually arriving at her bedroom door completely nude, she smirked and hooked her finger, to motion to Meg to come closer, and kissed her passionately, gradually stripping the older woman and pulling her into the bedroom, before pressing her to the wooden door and pulling her clothing from her, kissing her.

They were wet with anticipation at the prospect of making love, of making the other scream and moan, wanting to taste the other as the drew each other close and kissed


	2. The Angel & The Princess

Sarah smiled, and kissed down her body, sucking at her breasts, and one hand running down, rubbing her with increasing pressure as her tongue ran around her skin, sucking harder on her lover

And feeling Sarah's sucking at her breasts, Meghan gently ran her fingers through her hair as she continued to moan louder and louder even though usually doing something like this now was only building up to the better part or at least that was what they said, however with Sarah this alone was enough to make her become so much more aroused then she ever had been before, but she did wonder just how good or rather great it would be when they went even further."Sarah, Sarah....you're too good to not have done this before?"

Sarah smiled against her breastI have never been with another woman Meg, your my firstShe said softly, as her hand massaged Megs center and her lips went back onto Megs breasts sucking at her harder every time, and swapped to her other breast, her tongue darting out and licking at her skin as she sucked at her, her thumb rubbing her clit as one finger gradually slid inside the other woman's body, she moaned softly against Megs breast as she felt the warmth of the inside of her lover

And as that was a genuine surprise for Meghan she did have to say in between her gasps."I, I am...oh. I feel so touched."But she had to throw her head back and groan loudly at Sarah's touch against her most sensitive areas but also it was that expert tongue of hers doing what it did so well, better then she had ever thought imaginable and the second Sarah's finger slid inside her, Meghan let out a prolonged moan of Sarah's name as this was indeed even better then she had ever even thought it could be.

Sarah smirked Yes you are... your the first woman I ever fell in love with she said softly, as her finger slid in and out of the older woman, she smiled and slid in a second, sucking harder on her breast, and ran her tongue over her chest, her teeth lightly grazing her nipples as she sucked at her breasts

And to hear it put in that way, made Meghan smile all the more as while technically Sarah was the first woman she had fallen for, she had always found some reason to push her feelings aside, as being married at the time had made it near impossible for her to admit now that she had the most perfect girl she had ever know making love to her, all thoughts of previous partners were gone from her head."Oh...Oh Sarah, I only wish we'd done this sooner..."But she interupped herself with her own moans becoming ever louder as everything Sarah did had just become even more pleasurable for her and even her thoughts became drownded out by this sensation that she never wanted to end, but knew that only Sarah could make her feel this way.

Sarah smiled and kissed her lips softly, massaging her breast with her hand as the other slid a third finger deeper inside her and thrust them within her, harder and swilred her fingers and curled them deep within herI wish that too... I have always wanted you Meg.... from the moment I met you.... and last night? she said softly and moved her head to rest above Megs heart, which meant her cheek rest on her breastIt was all too tempting to turn my head and do thisshe said sucking at her breast once moreWhyd you think I kept moving?She said sucking harder and harder, sliding her fingers as deep as she could, and moaning against her breast at the feelingI wanted you so bad... I wanted to lick and suck you and kiss you so much..... wanted to tell you how much I love you....how much I need you and want you....mmmm...

And while a lot of things simply fell by the way side especially as Sarah found new and more amazing ways to pleasure her, however she did it was still a mystery as after all Meghan was the first woman she had ever been with and none of her former female partners could even come close to Sarah's kiss she heard each and every single word that her prinzessin said, and this did make her smile all the more despite her quickening moans and groans as it was that third finger inside of her along with the various manouvers she was doing added to the words she heard Sarah saying that made Meghan feel as if each and every sensation or moment was just perfect and preceed and followed by yet another one of perfect pleasure."Oh Sarah...please, please let me try to be, be this good for you next...."

Sarah thrust a fourth finger inside her and smiled, watching her moan and writhe beneath her, oh she definantly should have done this sooner, she sucked hard at her breasts and massaged them as her thumb rubbed her clit

But the fourth finger was all it took to finally set Meghan over the edge and just as she hit her climax, loudly screamed as it was just how she felt at that very moment."Sarah!"And while she had no idea of just how long this euphoric high had lasted, it was without a doubt the most intense she had ever felt and once she was down from it, her breath was very short but she still had a huge smile on her face, as knowing that this had been fantasy for so long and now had come true but only so much better then she could have ever imagined made this so much better for her.

Sarah smiled and kept thrusting her fingers within her, wanting to continue her orgasm, as she sucked her breasts and thrust her fingers deeper and curled them, hitting her g spot over and over again

And as this was even more pleasureable Meghan was not going to ask Sarah to stop, as she wanted to feel as much as possible but also she was waiting to be the one who went down on her. However her thoughts were immediatly interuppted as her gasps became replaced by a breathless chanting of Sarah's name, wanting her to keep going as she quickly approach the tip of another orgasm.

Sarah pressed harder on her clit as she sucked at her breasts, and moved her head up, her clothed breasts pressing to Megs nude ones, creating friction agaisnt her lovers breasts, as she leaned in and kissed her with as much passion as she could wanting her lips on Megs and to feel her lover cum again, she slid her them in with her fingers, gradually edging it in, wriggling each finger, one at a time, pressing different parts within her lover as she kissed her deeply

And as now with every sensation and passing moment Meghan could feel herself inching closer to cumming again, she could barely gasp out her love's name as it was simply too much of an excertion, but her grip on the bedsheets did tighten quickly as she was keeping her hands away from Sarah to make sure she didn't grab her too tight and possibly hurt her.

Sarah kissed her lovingly before moving back to her breasts, her first time with a woman and she loved every second, as she thrust the rest of her fingers within her lover, harder and fast and deeper , sucking her breasts

And while Meghan didn't have the same excitement that Sarah did of this getting to be her first time with another woman, to her Sarah was the only lover that had ever mattered to her as she knew that they were meant to be from that first real kiss again the faster, harder and deeper that Sarah's fingers went inside of her but also sucking on her breasts was all that Meghan needed to cum once again, however this time was so much more intense then the previous and also having come so close after that, she was so short of breathe once down from it, that it was a struggle to just gasp out the words."Oh Sarah, Sarah....that was too good, but I, I need to catch my breath and then, then it is your turn, yes?"

Sarah smiled and pulled her fingers from her lover, licking and sucking at them, offering them up to her, as she sucked her breasts before moving her lips lower, her tongue running along her center and licking and sucking at every part of her, tasting her as sucking hard at her center

And even though this was very different, Meghan had no hesitation to gently suck and slowly run her tongue up and down Sarah's just as before the very contact of Srah's tongue against her skin, caused Meghan to moan ever louder as she knew well just where she was heading now."Oh Prinzessin....you know just what to do."Quickly said it as she wanted to let Sarah know just how great she was at this as after all it was just her first time, but it was soon impossible to even attempt to say anything as the feeling of Sarah's tongue along her centre made her alternate between quickly increasing in volume gasps and moans.

Sarah smiled as she dove her tongue inside her, loving the taste of her, she curled her tongue within her and sucked at her, wanting to taste more of her, not wanting to stopMmmm.... I am glad you like... I was not sure I would be able to please you .. or be good enoughshe admitted and dove her tongue as deep as it would go and sucked impossibly harder and for longer, her hands on Megs ass holding her there

As Sarah needed to hear this, Meghan did push herself to say this as while the pleasure Sarah was giving her was too good to stay silent over her words were puncuated by gasps, moans and the odd yelp."Oh Sarah....trust me, I, I give you my word that you are the best I have ever ever had, male or female...all I think of is you!"But as she could feel Sarah's tongue so deep inside of her and those hands of hers on her ass right now, Meghan had to throw her head back and loudly again announce Sarah's name as a involuntary response to her finally cumming.

Sarah smiled, as she sucked on her lover, the taste of her cumming made her moan against her as she sucked her harder and harder as she cameMmm..... and you taste so good

And as Meghan was still in the midst of her orgasm all she could do was continue to groan loudly in response as while this was the best she had ever had, she wanted more and more to be the one who gave Sarah pleasure or at least hoped that she could. because without even really trying her love had made this great for her.

Sarah smiled, sucking at her, and tasting her, her tongue diving in and extracting any juice she could, tasting her as much as she could, until her orgasm ended then she straddled Meg and leant down kissing her breasts and then kissing up her neck and kissing her deeply on the mouth, the material of her thong caused friction on Megs stomach and teh bra pushed her breasts up, covering them still...as she kissed the woman she loved with all her might

And as Meghan could feel just how much Sarah loved her in this one kiss alone, she gently ran her hands down her body, beginning at her shoulders and slowly and carefully as she now could feel her bare skin so much better and just the sensation did cause her to shiver from pleasure, letting her hands come to a stop on her ass, gently through the kiss."Oh Sarah, you're wearing too much clothes."And gently so as not to hurt either of them but more importantly Sarah, her Sarah carefully moved position so that she was now on top but did not break the kiss not yet.

When Meg squeezed her bare ass cheeks, she pressed her hips downwards, glad shes opted for the tiniest thong possible, she smiled when they flipped over and kept kissing back just as deeplyWhat are you going to do about it?She dared

Leaning in closer to her, whispered in her ear using a very seductive tone that she had never even dared to try with anyone else, but with Sarah this was just how she felt."Oh wait and see my dear, wait and see...."Winked at her and paused for just a moment before slowly trailing kisses down her jawline along her neck and towards her still covered breasts, looked up and frowned for a moment, though it was only meant in jest."This is going to have to go now isn't it, because how else am i suppose to taste how good your breasts are?"Slowly and gently began to caress her breasts through the fabric, as she did want to take this a little slower then usual partly to enjoy it more but also so she wouldn't go too quick for Sarah. Slowly slipping it down to expose her left breast leaned over and slowly licked around it in smaller and smaller circles as she got closer to her nipple and once there paused before pressing a gentle kiss against it."See? It's just not the same now is it?"

She moaned arching her back, her hand lacing through her hair Ohhh god..... she managed to whisper... never having a womans lips on her before she moaned in delight at the sensations

Hearing and also feeling Sarah's reaction, Meghan continued to slowly lick her breast, but whispered."Oh Sarah, you like this? Well I haven't even begun yet...but what do you say we get this silly thing off of you?"Gently slipped a hand inside and massaged her other breast, as she tightly pressed her lips around her nipple and began to suck.

Sarah couldnt speak, she nodded, and gasped her name, her hand lossly runnign through Megs hair as she arched her back and tried to get her bra off, wanting more contact, needing it as she writehr beneath the woman she loved

And now that she could see just how happy even something as small or at least it had been before now, made Sarah, Meghan couldn't help but smile but seeing how frantic she was getting and not wanting to wear the girl out before they'd even begun, unclipped the bra for her, but left it to Sarah to take it off."My, my you are certainly a frisky one, yes?"And while it was a little joke at Sarah it was only meant in love

Sarah smiled and moanedThat would be because I have just tasted the essence of the most beautiful woman in the world and I now have her above me, and sucking on my breasts..also I can do this..she said through moans gasps and heavy breathing as she squeezed megs ass and pressed her center to her lovers when she wrapped her legs around her, the only barrier being her tiny thong, although that brely covered a thing, causing friction on both womens centers and clits

And hearing that Meghan did have to pause for a moment as she was just so touched that Sarah, her Sarah could say as soon as she felt her centre against Sarah's though her thong did provide a minimal barriar between them, it was still enough that she could feel the friction of their rubbing together. And as she wanted to at least try and dull her moans but more so please Sarah tightly pressed her lips around her other nipple and caressed her left breast gently with her hand, stroking her nipple slowly with her thumb."Oh, Oh Sarah you always find new ways to amaze me...but this, this would be so much better, "bare back", yes?"Smirked to herself as she said it, because just the thought alone of being able to touch Sarah in such an intimiate area did make her even wetter, but as she knew that reality was always better then fantasy when it came to Sarah, she was finding it harder and harder to have to wait for her answer.

Sarah moaned and rubbed their centers harder togetherPromise me one thing... let me hear you moan... let me hear your moans as loud as they come... do not try and hush them....mmm.. please dont ...i want to hear youshe moaned into her lovers ear huskily, teh sound of Megs moans, turned her on more tehn she could imagine, and she spread her legs wider as she rubbed agaisnt hermmmmmmmmmmmmmmm bareback sounds magical

"Sarah...I couldn't even try to hush them, but whatever my prinzessin wants then she has."Quickly slipping Sarah's thong off, cast it aside careleslly as if it had aggrevated her, which was partly true, gently slipping her leg in between Sarah's thrusted herself forward and as soon as she felt their bare clits and centres bump, she had to throw her head back and groan loudly."Sarah..."As she started to roughly rub up and down against her, this cause her moans to become ever louder and longer, and they were genuine because she would never fake, especially not with Sarah.

Sarah moaned and writhed beneath her lover, moaning her name again and again, spreading her legs wider and wrapping them around meg, rubbing back just as hard and kissing her, she love dher more than anything in the world and never wanted to los ehre

And getting to hear Sarah moan her name like that, only made Meghan moan all the more as everything was indeed different with her Prinzessin, especially just how hard she was rubbing and also the kiss, the pleasure soon became so intense that she had to tightly shut her eyes as she continued to moan, breathlessly gasping Sarah's moment was as if she fell more and more for her, and there was nothing at all wrong with that.

Sarah moaned louder at the sound of her lovers moans, and was writhing beneath her, their centers rubbings hard and thier juices mixing more and more as she kissed her passionately, one hand lacing through her soft hair and the other massaging her breast, before squeezing her ass, and pressing her really hand against her, massaging her skin with her hand, as tugged ligthly on Megs lower lip with her teeth teasingly, every second she was with her, she fell even deeper in love with her, she wanted to be with her forever and never wanted this to end

And still even now Sarah was still finding new and exciting ways to pleasure her and not just pshyically it was in every single way, and that was something she had never felt before."Sarah....I love you!"And the feeling of Sarah's teeth on her lip did cause her hands to tightly grip her waist, but it was purely from enjoyement as this was making the moment even better. And while she knew that the two of them could not possibly go all night. Could they? But all she cared about right now was her Prinzessin

Sarah smiled happily, and kissed Meg softly, her hand cupping her cheekI love you too, forever and alwaysShe said softly, and ran her hand downwards, as she looked into her lovers eyes, she soon cupped her center and slid a finger back inside of Meg, and connected her lips with hers in a gentle motion at the exact same time as her finger entered the other woman

And even though Meghan was in such a blissful state from Sarah's actions and words, she made sure to tell her just how she felt even though it had to be gasped out bit by bit."Sarah oh Sarah...I can't even tell you how much I, I love you..."And now that she could, let out a loud and prolonged groan of pleasure but once she did, slowly and gently began to stroke Sarah's center with a finger before carefully sliding it into her, still wanting to take things slow.

Sarah moaned, and bit Megs lip gently as the finger slid inside herohhhhh godShe moaned, forgetting what she was going to say as her back arched and she kissed her passionately, her hips lifting and there centers still rubbed as their retrospective fingers slid in and out of each others bodies, sarah curled her finger, and made sure she was rubbing her clit with increasing pressure, never wanting this to end, she wanted to spend the rest of her life pleasuring this stunningly beautiful woman that lay above her, she looked up at her and kissed her more deeplyYou....are so beautiful...your an angelshe said lovingly, her eyes reflected love, passion and lust as she looked into her eyes, as she fingered her even harder, swirling her finger and bend it now and thenI wish I had told you sooner, I never want this to end, my angel

And still Sarah was giving her more pleasure than Meghan could ever have imagined possible, in between loud gasps and moans as she slowly, gently slid a second finger inside of her, breathlessly spoke."Oh, oh Sarah...you are my Prinzessian and I, I am your angel, yes?"Each and every single word that she heard come from the mouth of the only woman, no the only person she had ever truly loved and felt loved by as those three words "I love you" now meant so much more than ever before and if this was not love then it was better then it."And, and it never will Sarah...I love you!."

Sarah gasped and moaned her name out loud, lifting her legs around Meg higher, and kissed her passionately as she pulled her one finger from Meg and slid three in hard, fast and deep as she kissed her

And hearing Sarah moaning her name even louder now Meghan slowly began to thrust into her a little harder and deeper but gapsed Sarah's name loudly as soon as she felt all three fingers in her. Smirking for a moment, just managed to say without gasping."Oh Sarah...we really should cum together, yes?"

Sarah moaned and nodded, as she fingered her lover even harder, and leant her head down slightly, latching her lips to Megs breasts and sucking hard, already so close to teh edge as she sucked and licked at her breasts, she loved the feel of Meg writhing and moaning, and wanted to please her constantly, wishing she could make her orgasm every second of the day, and aimed to make sure Meg knew that

And as everything Sarah did pleased Meg just in different ways, she knew well that if she could Sarah would give her this pleasure all the time, but also she felt the exact same way. Knowing that surely she was as close to the edge now as she hersef was, Meg slowly added a third finger inside of her and intently thrusted in slowly but making sure to hit her g-spot as much as she could as that would surely get her to climax.

She screamed out her lovers name as she came, her finger thrustinghard into meg as she writhed and thrashed in orgasm and her tight muscles clenched even tighter around her lovers hand, as she looked into her eyes, intent on feeling and seeing her orgasm,

And Sarah hitting her orgasm was just enough for Meghan to tip over the edge into her own climax. But as she could still feel her cumming as she was this only made her feel ever more intense. Knowing that this would be for both of them, such a great feeling she couldn't let herself take her eyes from her lover."Sarah!!"

Sarah moaned louder, as she thrust her fingers deep in Meg and screamed her name out, as she looked deep into her eyes, as she gradually came down from her high, she kissed the beautiful woman lovingly and sensuously

And while the sex between herself and Sarah was beyond amazing in fact beyond description, still something as simple as their lips connecting made her feel great, as she knew in her heart and soul that Sarah was indeed her one and only and that the feeling was mutual."I love you my Prinzessin."

Sarah smiled happily and slid her fingers from herr lover and sucked at them before kissing her againMmm... you tast adddictiveshe whispered and rolled them, pulled Megs fingers from within her and sucking them off as she looked deep into her eyes and kissed Meg again, before going down and licking at her and sucking at her, tasting her

Giggling to herself when she heard Sarah that but also the sensation of having her fingers licked like that, but she did pout a little but only in jest."Hey what about me Sarah, I should get to taste every last drop of you."But she stopped isntantly the moment Sarah looked deep in her eyes and kissed her as this was pure bliss for her, running her hands down Sarah's body, caressing every single inch of her skin that she could feel, groaned loudly as the amount of pleasure going through her body was imeasureable.

Sarah kissed her hard, making sure she tasted both of their juices on her tongue and kissed down and dove her tongue inside her lovers center and lapped at her juices, moanign at the taste

And the taste of both of their juices on her tongue did cause Meg to let out a muffled scream of delight, it had only been dampened because of Sarah's lips against her Sarah again lapping at her centre, she gently tapped her shoulder and whispered."Sarah...we can pleasure one another, yes? Go head to toe?"

Sarah smiled, and spoke wit her head still between her lovers thighs as she sucked at her and licked her juicesOf course

And as she didn't want to harm Sarah moreso then worrying about herself, Meg had to very reluctantly pull herself away from Sarah, moving around so her feet were now at the top of the bed, lay flat on her back and winked."Now then, where were we?"

Sarah ssmiled and crawled over Meg and dove her head back down between her lovers thighs and smirked

And while it was as if Sarah hadn't missed a beat when she once again went down on her, Meg couldn't help but smirk too as after all, the sight in front of her, Sarah's body was simply too good to just pass up and especially as she was on running her tongue up and down her centre and all the way to her clit, moaned loudly as she could taste her juices so much better now and it was just as great if not better then before

Sarah bit down gently on Megs clit as she shuddered and writhed at the feel of mwgs tongue on her centerohhh godshe mumbled against her labia

Feeling Sarah's teeth on her clit, Meg groaned loudly and suddenly thrust her tongue inside of Sarah, beginning to slowly and gently lick around inside of her, groaning even louder as she not only felt the pleasure Sarah was giving her but the pleasure she made Sarah feel too.

Sarah moaned and writhed, trying to stay up as she sucked at her lover and dove her tongue inside and and sucked hard, tasting her, she was wetter and more turneed on that ever before, if she had realised how meg felt she would have told her the moment she met her, screw thier retrospective husbands at the time, she wanted this woman so bad

And while Meg knew that at the time she and Sarah had first met both had already been "taken" but if she had only known then perhaps a lot of hardship could have been saved for them both, however now, this moment here and now with her tongue inside of Sarah and her lover's tongue inside of her, it was about so much more then just sex and pshyical gratification, this was intimacy so much better then she could have ever imagined. Everything and anyhting but them was irrelevant to her her tongue in deeper more than anything to pleasure Sarah, her Sarah but also partly so she could taste her even better.

Sarah moaned, clearly loving the taste of her lovers juices and she dove deep with her tongue and licked up at her juices sucking at her and not missing a single drop, feeling Megs tongue inside her, had her shaking trying to stay up as orgasms seemed to hit her simutaniously at the feel of her lovers mouth lapping at her insides

And feeling that expert tongue of Sarah's inside of her doing so well as she always did, Meghan slowly began to pull her tongue out and slide it back in, continued to do this as she wanted so much to taste every last drop of Sarah's juices but also pleasure her lover as much as she could.

Sarah was still only learning, seeing as it was her first time with a woman, and she buried her face against her lover and blew cold air on her sensitive center, wondering what she would do

And at times it was easy for Meg to forget that Sarah was indeed having her first same sex experience with her, but she did not want to dictate anything to her lover as she knew just what to do always, exactly what she wanted and softly as she felt Sarah's breath on her centrer, slowly pulled her tongue out from her and gently began to suck on her clit.

Sarah moaned and leant down more, her breasts presing to megs lower stomach as she sucked at her and dove her tongue into herDid I tell you how good you taste?she mumured into her center, knowing she had told her but wanting to say it again, wanting to taste her more and as she was distracted, she moved slightly and dove all four ffingers deep into her lovers warm channel as she sucked he rclit

And while Meg could remember Sarah telling her this already, she still loved to hear it, in fact anything that Sarah said warmed her heart to no end as after all she was her lover and everything about her even when she did or said nothing and was just there was joy and pleasure to Meg."Oh but not as good as you my dear...."And feeling all four fingers go inside of her Meg gasped loudly and tightly pressed her lips around Sarah's clit, sucking as hard as she could, but also caressing it gently with her tongue

Sarah moaned and writhed above her, finding it hard to stay up, and shook with the intensity f it all as she thrust her fingers extermly slowly within her fiancee

And as her voice was almost worn out from all of her moans and gasps and groans, now Meg was barely just able to express her pleasure but as she felt her body shake and tense with every single motion of Sarah's she knew that her wonderful, amazing, and so many other great things lover and fiancee would know just how much she pleased sliding three of her fingers into her wet and warm centre, began to stroke inside her gently at first before becoming a little harder as she struck against her g-spot.

With the sensation of having the fingers thrust so hard, so screamed out megs name, nto ahving anything within her for so long, she was tight and it made it ten times as much pleasurable as she dove her fingers hard insde her lover and sucked aand bit at he clit

And now that everythign was infinitly more pleasurable then before, Meg loudly screamed Sarah's name even though it would surely hurt her voice later, she did not care for that, only for Sarah, her her teeth, lips, tongue and fingers it was all too much and started Meg on yet another intense climax, as she gasped quickly feeling it getting ever closer began to thrust as hard and deep into Sarah as she could wanting to make her cum with her

Sarah shook with the intensity as she cam e with her and pulled her fingers out,once meg came and scooping her juices with her hand cleaned her hand and moned turning round and kissing

And feeling Sarah cum that hard, made Meg's also even more intense. Groaning loudly into the kiss, moved her arms up to the middle of her back and pulled her lover ever closer to her."Sarah...I love you."

Sarah lay above her, her breathing erratic I love you too

Hearing Sarah's ragged breathing, Meg moved so now they were both laying the same way just mere inches from each others lips, but there was concern in her eyes."Do you need your inhaler my dear? Just being safe..."

Sarah nodded and reluctantly rolled away from Meg, her chest rising and falling harshly as she reached out and sat up to take her inhaler, taking a few puffs of it and laying back on the bed, one hand reaching out to Meg as she took it

Snuggling in against Sarah as close as she could, Meg felt too great now that she couldn't help how wide her smile became."I love you Sarah, my Prinzessin."

Sarah smiled and gradually her breathing calmed enough that she could bury herself clsoe to Meg I love you too, so much

And the feeling of Sarah so close to her now, made Meg smile all the more as she gently rubbed her back."Oh Sarah I know that we have so long to our future but well I look forward to each and every moment I get to spend with you...and this is the first time I have ever truly been in love or perhaps this is something more, yes? Something better..."

Sarah smiled and rest her head on Megs chest, listening to her heartbeat once more and in contrast to the first nigth, this time no clothing was barrier to them, as she snuggled in Something much much more...

And while this moment was so much like before with Sarah's head resting against her chest, just about where her heart was for Meg this was so much better as now they had professed their true love for one another and also that there was nothing to come between them."But only because it is you my Prinzessin, Sarah...I love you."

Sarah smiled and with her legs entwined with Megs and she couldnt resist the temptaion to suck at her breasts

Noticing the look that Sarah was giving, she couldn't help but giggle."You just can't keep away can you?"Slowly ran her hands down Sarah's back and let her hands come to rest on her ass, slowly and gently began to caress.

Sarah smiled and sucked at her skinYou wouldnt want me to would you?

"Oh, oh Sarah....anything you do to me, it's pure bliss...and I am all yours to do as you wish. But...can I have the same thing with you?"Winked and very gently slapped her ass.

Sarah snuggled into her breast and nodded Of course

Smiling, she slowly moved her hands around to Sarah's front and began to gently massage her breasts with her hands as her thumbs stroked her nipples."Well that is wonderful, because you have such a great body..."

Sarah moaned and latched her lips back to her skin, sucking at her breastsAnd as she felt Sarah sucking on her breasts, Meg's hands began to tighten a little against Sarah's but not too much that she would hurt her, rather she just wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible. But her moans and gasps were quickly becoming ever louder.

Sarah moaned and sucked even harder I love the taste of you

Giggling a little she continued to massage Sarah's breasts and leaned in close whispering in her ear."Oh Sarah, there are so many things that we could try...and well it's you, so it will be amazing as always no matter what we do or use."

Sarah smiled, and sucked at her breast and bit down on her nipple lightly and teasinglyThen I think you'll have to teach me, yes?she said softly, what she had been doing was going on instinct and guess work, as well as experimenting with touch, as she licked et Megs breasts

Gasping loudly as soon as she felt Sarah's teeth against her nipple had to moan a few times before she could speak."Oh Sarah...there is so much that you know already, somehow...but of course if that is what you want."Gently pinched at Sarah's nipples as perhaphs this would excite her and there was only one way to find out but she was only intentind it to pleasure her.

Sarah moaned at every touch, and smiledI can always learn more, you said things we use? tell me more

And getting to hear Sarah's moans encouraged her to do it a little harder."Well...of course it'd be totally up to you my dear what we try, but I could give you such a long list of fun things for you and I to try."

Sarah moaned more and more, and sucked hard on her lovers breaasts , sucking at her more and moreTell me... Tell me what you want us to do she moaned against her skin, and moved to lay above her, one leg between Megs, so their centers pressed to eachothers thighs, as she gradually rubbed her thigh against Meg and sucked her breast feeling the pressure of megs thigh on her own center and clit she massaged her breast and suckled at her

And as once again she was so overcome by pleasure that only Sarah was able to give her, Meg did take a few moments to reply as she had to stifle her own moans to do so."Oh, oh...Sarah I think that working that out together would be best, yes? I want to know what you want too...oh God!"Throwing her head back loudly groaned in pleasure as she slowy began to rub her own centre against Sarah's gasping and moaing louder as she felt the contact and also their juices being mixed together.

Sarah moved them to make sure that her center directly rubbed Megs, feeling the mixture on her thighs she moaned and writhed and moaned her name, sitll suckling at her breasts, alternating between massaging her and sucking on her as well as licking and biting at her skin, and she slid one hand down, and as she rubbed her center against Megs she slid her fingers inside meg, and kept rubbing against her, with each forwards rub, she thrust her fingers inside, and each time she rubbed her center back she withdrew her fingersOhhh yes it would be... but I want you to tell me.... she whispered into her earTell me what you saw when you fantasized, tell me every detail, and I promise that everything you say, I will make happen

And hearing that Meg did have to move her hands to the bed and tightly gripped the sheets as she was not going to even take the risk of harming her lover with her excitement."Oh Sarah...this is better than any fantasy, but if you really want to know..."Moaned prolongedly so she could then supress the next one long enough to talk."In my dreams...oh when you were on top and just had your way with me...anything and everything...."

Sarah smiled and moanedMmmm.... and to think we've barely got started.....thrusts deeper and rubs harder against her, their juices mixing

Moaning even louder as she felt Sarah doing everything even better now as she always did."Oh, oh...I can not wait because my body is all yours Sarah, to to do as you wish..."

Sarah smirked as she rubbed against herAnything? So I can do thissucks harder at her breasts and slides her fingers deeperAnytime? Any place? I can sit behind you at your desk in the bullpen, and while everyone thinks Im hugging you, I could have my fingers buried deep within you, teasing youshe said as she thrust her fingers faster within herOr maybe I could walk into your office and take you right then and there? would you like that?

Her groans now became low screams of pure plreasure only made better by Sarah's words and how she said them."Yes, yes! Anything...God yes, Sarah...I, I am yours, always."Breathing raggedly as she was so excerted by all of this, she needed a few moments before she could speak again."Sarah!"

Sarah smiled and intended on doing just that, as she suckled at her, and rubbed her harrd, as she thrust her fingers within her

And knowing well that Sarah would do just that, Meg was definitely looking forward to it."But what if I want to have my way with you at any time?"

"what if you what?" she asked curious

Gasping loudly, she had to whisper."Oh! The same thing you, you want to do to me!"

Sarah smirked and thrust even harder, kissing her breasts, "Mmmm..... Id like that.... Mm... I think I ll never let go of you, I think I might have to keep my hand right here" she said and squeezed hadn hand, wich moved her fingers within the other woman and pinched at her labia and her clit and rubbed ehr extremly hard as she suckled at the womans breasts as though it was a necessary life cource

And while she would have loved to been able to reply to what Sarah said, Meg could only gasp loud and quick as she felt herself just on the edge and needing a little bit more, breathlessly murmered Sarah's name several times, but her need and want was clear to hear in her tone

Sarah smirked and kissed her hard, as she thrust her fingers deeop in the other woman and rubed agasint her Maybe we should try something different?

Nodding she quickly spoke in between gasps."Yes, yes anything you want I am in for."

Sarah moved away, letting the cooler air from the air conditioning hit her lovers body and she moved off of the bed

And while the cool air was pleasing, it didn't even come close to Sarah's touch, but Meg trusted her more than anyone else and knew that she would indeed never harm her just as she had promised."Don't be too long my love..."

And while Meg did trust Sarah, she loved her after all, this was wonderus sure, but Sarah's unclothed body was what kept taking her attention from everything else, but this was made even more romantic as her lover was there with her now.

Smiling broadly, she leaned in close and pressing her lips against Sarah's ear, whispered seductivly.

"Oh Sarah...you are just so so romantic, if this is just for a night together I can only imagine our wedding..."


	3. Angelic Juices

Sarah smiled and kissed her passioantely, glad for the fact that Meg was still topless and made quick work of the rest of her clothingJust one night? With you it is mucn mroe, it is more like heaven and that is even a short five seconds and you send me to heaven, my angelshe whispered softly and pushed her down onto the soft floor, it was at least a meter thick of feathers beneath the silk cover, wich made them feel as though floating, as she lay down with her,and cupped her cheek,I have never ever shown anyone this room, I did it myself, so no one has seen it, you are the first i have brought in here

And hearing everything that Sarah, said Meg couldn't think of the words to say as she felt it would be so innefectuale in response to her wonderful Sarah's words, softly pressing her lips against her own, allowed her hands to slowly caress every single inch of the younger woman that she could touch, as she knew that what she and Sarah shared was love in his truest, purest form, but she just didn't have the charm that Sarah did and did at times find it hard to know what to say, but she knew that this would pleasure her Prinzessin without through their kiss."Sarah...all I can say is, I love you..."

Sarah smiled and kissed her softly, I love ou too Meg she whispered softly and kissed her passionately, snuggling in close to her, glad for the warmth of the room and silken floor, she ran her hands over her lover and smiled, she was genuinly happy to be with her, and she was happier than ever before, and it felt as though a dark cloud had been lifted from her heart, adn now all she could see weere teh sunds rays, or as she would say, she could see heavens light shinging in teh form of an angel

And every touch, stroke or even just the close proximity of any part of Sarah to Meg made her realize more and more why she had fallen in love with this amazing woman from the first time they met, and while at the time she had buried those feelings so deep inside of her that it was almost as if she was trying to deny them she couldn't ever as her dreams weren't always of their passionate love making, but also some involved them actually being a couple though marriage had never crossed her now at this moment, her Prinzessin pressed against her at long last, her dreams had all come true."Sarah...you are truly a dream come true, even before I met you...I longed for you, we were meant to be."

Sarah smiled, the words made her heart fly and she simply snuggle dinto her, content to lay with her, unsure what else she would do, as she was still learning but with Meg it was fun to learn thats for sure

And while Meg would have done anything Sarah asked without a moment's hesitation she was grateful that as good as their pshyical intimacy was wonderful, also this kind of closeness that didn't involve anything sexual, rather was just two intensly in love women laying in one another's embrace, content to just have the other by her side, was just as good as the other kind, especially as it was with contently, she gently put an arm around her and gave a one armed hug.

Sarah snuggled in, glad for the height difference becaue it meant her head came to rest on Megs chest and allowed her to listen to her heartbeat, as her legs entwined with her lovers and she smiled softly, as her arms wrapped around her

And feeling Sarah's legs intwinned with her own, did cause Meg to murmer softly in happiness for a moment as she could not wait to be Sarah's wife and of course for Sarah to be her's. When they were together it was as if nothing or no one else but they mattered, and while this would be her third marriage she didn't care as Sarah was the only one she had ever loved and felt loved by, despite Meg's...experience with both sexes, Sarah's first kiss had changed everything for her and in the best ways."Sarah...habishka."

Sarah smiled, she had already known it was Megs third marriage but wouldnt judge as she herself had been married five times and engaged more times than she cared to count, but this time was different, this was her soulmate, When sarah had kissed her it had been her first kiss in that way towards a woman, and she smiled, /bJ'taime,/iSarah smiled and nuzzled into her breasts

And feeling Sarah nuzzle into her breasts, it just felt so right, so natural, but of course why wouldn't it, Sarah was her soulmate. Her one true love that would be hers to have forever and always. Even though they had traded more I loves you then she could even recall, Meg still meant it now as much if anything more then when she had first said it,"Ich leibe dich."

Sarah smiled and nuzzled into her breasts, and her tongue darted out and touched her nipple, not speaking a word

And as not a word needed to pass between them as Sarah knew just what Meg wanted and needed, in every way imaginable, she only gasped out in pleasure and slowly ran her fingers through Sarah's hair, as everything about her Prinzessin was perfect just something as simple as stroking her hair was blissfull.

Sarah suckled at her breast, loving it just as much as Meg was and licked and sucked at her, biting her lightly, and nuzzled, loving the feel oif her hand in her hair

And as Sarah was loving this as much as she was, Meg did begin to slow her strokes through her hair to an almost crawl pace as she wanted to be able to feel every single hair of Sarah's pass through her fingers and over her hands, murmering in pleasure she gently ran her foot along the back of her leg and giggled for a moment.

Smiled at the sound of her giggle and sucked harder, leaning over her, suckling at her breast

Arching her back upwards so Sarah could suck more on her breast, Meg couldn't help that she moaned louder then usual at just the very touch of Sarah's lips and tongue against her was that good.

She knew that with teh force that she was sucking at her breasts and the aomint she kept sucking them, they would be tender in no time, and would could cause Meg to reach her peak higher everytime, making her even more sensitive to it, as she smiled and pulled bck and blew air on her breast

And as Sarah was indeed making her breasts become ever more sensetive as they had for so long been ignored by her previous "partners" who could only be given the loosest term possible because as much as she would have loved to been able to lose her own virginity to Sarah even just if it was her same sex one as Sarah had done, that would have only been a small imporvement on this, as Sarah made her feel so good every time that she did feel this was her first time and feeling even just her breathe on her now much more sensetive breast she gasped loudly and for a moment stopped just what she was doing before going back to slowly running her fingers through Sarah's hair, murerming as she did so.

Sarah smiled at Meg and kept her eyes on ehr lovers, as she leant and without warning bit down on her sensitive nipple , before sucking it into her mouth and sucking it deep into her mouth, harer and harder

And it was the suddeness with which Sarah that did it which made Meg scream out in near orgasmic pleasure, running her hands down from the top of her head to her back, slowly ran her fingers up and down her shoulders, as she moaned loudly in pleasure, mostly as she couldn't move her arms any further down just yet as it'd require too much focus that she didn't have when Sarah was sucking her nipple so hard as she was now.

Sarah sucked as hard as she could, and massaged the underside of the womans breasts, she looked at Megs eyes and smiled, still altached to her breasts, as she suckled at her skin, this was new to her and she suckled harder and harder, her tongue applyign rpessure to the nipple as she moaned loving the taste, wondering if she could make her lover with only her breasts, as she masaged the other breast and let the one she was suckling become tender before moving to the other and repeating the action letting the cool air hit the other recently suckled breast, that reacted with the saliva and made it even colder and sensitive, causing her to feel every breath of air and every light touch on her sensitive breast, as sarah sraddled the elder womans waist and leant over her

And while Meg had been inching ever closer as Sarah suckeled on her first breast, when she moved across and began to do the same with the other, she moved ever quicker to a huge climax as she was not so much more sensetive from all of Sarah's sucking and could already feel that this one would be a very big one indeed, chanting her lover's name very low at first she quickly became louder and louder as she felt the pleasure growing and growing about to burst, and when she finally came screamed as loud as she could."Sarah!"Once she came down from it, panting heavily, she gently cupped Sarah's cheek with her hand, carefully stroking her face with her thumb, smiling broadly to herself, hadn't even noticed that her hair was now strewn in front of her face."Wow...now then, I just have to pleasure you my liebe, so...anything you want to try?"

Sarah smiled, seeing how tender both breasts wereI just got the thing I wantedshe said with a smirk

Rolling her eyes only as a joke, Meg giggled."Your so easy to please, you know that? But anythign that you want me to do to you my love, I will do it, trust me if it's you that's all I need to know."

Sarah smiled and kissed each breastMmmmm.... you can do whatever you like to me.... I just wanted to do that to you.... you taste .. like heavenshe whispered, so that her breath blew accross Megs nipples

Mumering as she felt Sarah's breathe on her."Well I, want to do whatever you want, so...guide me? Because I want to make your fantasy come true this time."

Sarah looked down, she had no idea what to say, she had just been going with it, and so she did not kknow what to sy, she was still learning and did not want to ask for something, sh preferred to be shonw

Pausing for a moment she looked over Sarah's body, wondering if Sarah would know what she wanted, giggling a little she gently pressed a kiss to her clit."So...does that help you think?"

Sarah smiled and decided to just come out with it I...no know what I want....she managed before arching her back and moaning softly

Smiling she leaned in close, gently pressing against Sarah's ...my love, what do you want?

Sarah couldnt understand why she was repeating the question that she had no answer to and rolled them, pressing down, her breasts against megs over sensitive ones and kissed her softly, wanting her to stop talking, she kissed her deeply hoping meg wouldnt realise what she was doing and forget the question

Not realizing that she had repeated her question and Sarah simply couldn't answer, Meg did blush a little, but the contact of Sarah against her, caused her to forget it all, slowly running her hands down her body stroked the inside of her thighs up and down but getting closer and closer to her centre, mumbled into the kiss.I think I know what you may like...Reluctantly pulled her lips away from Sarah's and shifting downwards a little, slowly licked up and down her wet centre as she stroked a finger as well, suddenly thrust in both her tongue and finger and began to twirl her tongue and finger inside of her in opposite directions.

Sarah gasped and writhd beneath the elder woman, becoming wetter and wetter, moaning and gasping out her lovers name

The wetter Sarah became the more it excited Meg to go harder, faster and deeper as she tried to lap up every last drop of her wonderful lover's juices, moaning loudly as she did so.

Sarah writhed, moaning and gasping, and every movement made her impossiby wet6ter and closer to teh edge, as her back arched

And knowing just how close Sarah was to having her orgasm, Meg slowly slipped out her finger and tongue only to thrust it back in along with three of her fingers as surely this would be more then enough to satisfy her lover's need.

Sarah moaned and writhed and came hard, her juices flowed freely from her as she moaned out her name

Moving her tongue every which way so as to get as much of Sarah's juices as she could, Meg wasn't quite able to get her gspot this time as her tongue wasn't long enough and Sarah being so tight it was a hard fit for her fingers and tongue at the same time.

Sarahs muscles clenched and relaxed and she lay limp, after the hard orgasm she smiled softly, and dreamily, shed already been so close simply by suckling Megs breasts, and when this happened she was pushed over teh edged hard making her have more than one orgasm one after the next

Slowly pulling her tongue out, in between laps of Sarah's still wet centre, she spoke I sure know how to thrill my Prinzessin, don't I? Would you like me to continue?But she didn't even wait for a response as she slowly lead a trail of kisses up Sarah's body stopping from time to time to suck or nip very gently at her skin. Assured that if this was too much she would let her know.

Sarah put her arms out to her, as she tried to get her breathing back to normal, not wanting to pass out like she had been known to do when her breathing got bad

Taking this as a cue to stop, Meg instandly did just that and nodded a little. But her concern was easy to see, as her eyes were indeed the window to her soul especially when she was with Sarah as nothing went unsaid between them you need you inhaler and whatnot?

Sarah shook her head, she did need it but she wanted to lay with Meg instead and curled to her, her eyes closed, managing to calm herself which in turn calmed her breathing gradually

And while Meg was unsure of how much Sarah needed it, she didn't push her, but was surprised at just how quicky she calmed down, softly kissing her forehead, whispered.I think you should rest Sarah, don't worry I am going pulled the covers over them and leaned in close, pressing her body tightly against Sarah's.

The soundof Megs heartbeat had calmed her easily, the sound of the heartbeat always soothed her and was long as she didnt panic then she could control her asthmaIm sorryshe whisperd, referrring to having to stop, and not being able to go to the extent of many others would be able to

Sarah, do not be sorry. You have done nothing wrong. I am glad to just be able to lay with you, to feel your skin on mine, our bodies pressed together in such an intimate embrace that...sorry I'm going on a bit here, yes? Well I can't help it when I have such a sexy fiance

Sarah looked up at herBut if it were not for me, we woulld nto have stopped

Sarah, do you think that is only sex with you that pleasures me? Well it does but only in some ways, and well then in others I am just so...glad to have you, like now we are just laying together and talking, but I have never felt this good, ever. You make love to me like no one else has ever been able to, but besides that, every moment with you is pure perfection, and as far as I see it, we have never stopped from the moment our lips first kissed her lips for a moment to reassure her in case the words weren't enough.

Sarah smiled and snuggled into her and kisssed her back shortly, glad that it was okay because she knew that in past experience some had gotten mad at her for not being able to carry on, and the fact that she had carried on and consequently passed out had not amttered at all to them

Trust me, I am so so much more concerned about you then well anything to honest and especially just sex, because without love it is meaningless and well everytime we do it, that is all I kissed her lips softly, as she could still remember her excitement at when Sarah kissed only her cheek and being able to do it back, but even then she had been too unsure if Sarah was even curious about other girls to take the risk of kissing her lips to take that risk.

Sarah smiled and snuggled into her, more relaxed then ever knowing that, she had never been curious, apart from with Meg, she always wondered, always wondered what she would be able to do...

Sarah...I have an idea, now it's just a suggestion, how would you like to pick out your own wedding ring, anyone at all that you want I will buy it for you my leibe, because well there really is nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I want this to be as special as I can make it for you.

Sarah smiled I do not mind as long as it is sapphire... for i cannot stand all these big diamonds everyone seems to flaunt, they look awful.... but what would you like for your ring? i was thinking a rarestone..... coloured

Oh yes, that would suit you very well my lovely. Ah yes, yes I feel the same it is how do you say...flashy?Um well my birthstone is emerald, and as you have seen that goes with my green eyes...so that would be wonderful. Oh but anything that you would chose would be great too...

mm.. i was thinking pink sapphire for you? unless the green is a must?

Hearing that did cause Meg to go wide eyed as somehow Sarah had guessed her favorite color, she had only suggested emerald for it's matching color and being her birthstone smiling broadly, she quickly kissed her did you know I love the color pink, yes yes that is what I want, because well you do know me so well as I didn't even tell you that yet.

Sarah smiled It felt like you

Smiling broadly, she gently pulled Sarah closer to we could get our rings tommorow, yes?

Sarah smiled and nodded, hugging her gently

Just as gently hugging Sarah back, she couldn't help that her smile only became even the date is still a unsure thing as you need your mom there and I totally understand, anyways...what about the location?

And seeing Sarah literally dripping, Meg couldn't help but be even more turned on by her now and quickly went to catch up with her but made sure not to go too far ahead as she was enjoying the view far too no, I'm going to be punished, aren't I?Giggled to herself at even the thought of it as Sarah would find a very interesting way to do that she was sure.


	4. Send Me To Heaven

Sarah smirked, she could feel their mixed juices on her thighs and on her skin, as she walked and could feel herself dripping, but she didnt answer her question, simply carried on walking, knowing her lover was watching her she purposely made certain to give a show, as she made her way down all teh stairs and bent over to touch the water

And seeing Sarah bend over like that it was simply to tempting for Meg to just stand idly by and continue to admire her, but she was forcing herself to, for now. As she knew that Sarah wanted to tease her, and she was willing to play you sure know how to make me want you ever more don't you?

Sarah smirked and sat on the rock chair, her legs spread wideWell I could always just do this....her hands masssaged her own breasts and one hand slid down to her center and her finger slid insid eher, her eyes stayed on her lover, as she fingered herself in front of her, one finger, then two, then three, and it gradually she forced a fourth inside herself, the wetness making it easier, and she moaned, and pulled her fingers from within herself and licked at her hand, still watching her lover, she did what she was doing slowly and made sure she was vocal for it

And seeing what Sarah was doing now it did make Meg go very wide eyed, as she was becoming more and aroused just seeing Sarah's form, but when she became to pleasure herself, all she could do was murmer and being unable to take her eyes from her, felt an aching need now to just be taken or give it to her as when she wanted to Sarah could be such a tease but never made it cruel.

Sarah moaned as she thrust her fingers deep in her own body even harder and faster, watching her lovers reaction, she massaged her own breasts at the same time and smirked

And hearing Sarah moan even though she wasn't getting to be the one who was giving her the pleasure right now, she couldn't help that her own hand was beginning to inch ever so slowly towards her own centre as while she'd never tried to finger herself before, now she had no choice as if Sarah wasn't going to be giving her any pleasure yet, then she was going to have to do it on her own.

Sarah smirked, and thrust her own fingers harder in herself as she rubbed her own clit and moaned watching her handLiking what you see?

And as Meg's fingers were now stroking her own increasingly wet centre, she could only mumble a half hearted response, as Sarah knew well just how much of a hold she had over her right now and was obviously enjoying every second of it, which for some reason was incredibly barely tipping herself with her fingers as if she was still a virgin, her reluctance was she wanted only Sarah to be the one who could do this to her, ever. And even herself to be doing it seemed, not wrong but not what she could willingly go through with, at least not yet.

Sarah scooped her hand within herself and offered that exact hand to Meg, seeing what she would do, as she wanted Meg to come closer, needed her closer for what she was about to do

And as she had no hesitaiton in the slighest to get as close as she could to Sarah because this offer may not last if she delayed, Meg quickly got down on her knees so they were at least leveler. But she didn't want to be assumptive so looked to Sarah with expectancy, wanting her to make the next move here.

Sarah shook her head and pulled her back up to stand up, as Sarah remained sitting, her face level with her lovers center, she offered her hand only to her, glad that megs hand had remained within herself

And while at first she had been bewildered as to why Sarah had done that, it took only a moment for her to realize the why or thought she did, and this time she had no hesitation to gently take Sarah's hand, slowly and gently running her tongue along her fingers before trying to fit it all at once in her mouth, as she needed to taste her so badly now especially after all the teasing

Sarah smiled and held the hand that was buried slightly in megs center and pushed on it, as she watched megs eyes, pushing her lovers hand inside her lovers body, and sucked megs clit

And even though this was her first attempt as self pleasure, when Meg felt her own fingers inside of her, her gasp was probabbly her loudest yet as she knew the feeling of Sarah's fingers well, but hers being that small bit larger then he lover's did make this at least at first a new, exciting experience, but she still wanted Sarah to take control, even if it was being the one to thrust her own hand inside of her.

Sarah smiled at her to encourage her and pushed her lovers hand deeper, and ensured she thrust her hand harder and deeper before letting go of her lovers hand, encouraging meg to do it on her own, her eyes promising a reward for doing this

And while Meg had been unsure of this, she did have to admit that while nothing would ever be as good as Sarah's fingers, this was actually quite good and seeing that look in her eyes, it was what encouraged her to begin to thrust harder and deeper into herself, starting to enjoy it a lot more now that she knew Sarah was ok with it.

Sarah smiledather to show her that she was happy taht she was doing this and moved her own hand from her mouth, and watched her eyes before her eyes wandered down and looked at megs hand thrusting deep inside herself, she couldnt help but smile, and get wet watching her

And as Meg could see that Sarah enjoyed watching this, she did begin to thrust a little harder and faster, but slowly pulled her fingers out and slowly licked them off, one by one then smirked to I wonder...could I fit my entiere fist in there?Paused for a moment to let Sarah consider this prospect.

Sarah grabbed her hand and licked her hand and sucked at the juices on megs hand, before curling megs fingers into a fist, knowing it would cause meg more pleasure (although maybe slight pain at first) then using her hand in any other shape and kissed her fist, and sarah leant down and licked megs center for a few seconds before nodding, she was turned on by this and her own legs remained spread wide, she was litereally dripping

And seeing Sarah drip, Meg wanted so much more now to do this so as to pleasure her, winking as she only one way to find out, yes?Slowly teasing herself as she knew that fingers were narrow and short enough to not cause much friction but this would hurt if even only a little until she could ease it in, as she slowly pressed it against her centre took a few quick and deep breathes, making sure but slow you're just going to sit there and watch aren't you?Meant it only as a joke and even giggled after she said it, gasped loudly as she felt her fist beginning to slide God...And after a few more tries, she finally managed to slip it in and began to thrust hard into herself and as this was so intense, she could only scream loudly in pleasure but exclaimed Sarah's name loudly from time to time.

Sarah waited till Megs fist was within herself, it made her own center drip more, and she smirkedWell you did ask what your punishment was... and well... I would much rather see your pleasure.. rather than punish you... I am sure we will have time for something like that later... but for now.. I rather like watching you...

Moaning loudly as her fist was so much more expansive and able to touch so much more then even all of Sarah's fingers could do Meg groaned loudly as she simply couldn't reply not when she was in this much of a blissful now that she was a little looser from her fist having fit in, she began to thrust harder which only made her moan ever louder, but barely maaged to gasp , oh...do you want, want me to cum?

Sarah smirked and shook her headNo you can stop just before you come

Nodding she continued to thrust but had to stop herself when she felt just on the edge of her orgasm and as she slowly moved her fist out of herself, gasped ...I, I...next time it must be your fist, because you're so much better. I mean, wow and I'm not even all that tight...

Sarah smiled and took her hand and cleaned megs juices from the handDid you like it?

Moaning softly as she felt Sarah clean her hand, smirked to ...it was good, but you are great and well I know that when you fist me, it will be something else...because your fingers or tongue alone are just...amazing is the least I can say.

Sarah smirked, she had only gotten meg to do it so that she could do what she was planning nextWell my lover, you will soon find out wont you?

Giggling she gave Sarah a feigned look of , I wonder what could that mean exactly?

Srah knelt before her, and pushed her own fist into Meg,hard and fast but didnt stop, althoguh she did slow down after her wrist had enetered her but then with her hand and arm submerged in the woman, letting her arm push in almost to her elbow, knowing she had entered her womb, she wiggled her arm and hand within her loverThat is what I mean, my lovershe moaned, feeling all her wetness and the muscles tighten aorund her arm and she could feel megs walls, and wriggled her arm, your still not alllowed to comeshe warned her, tortuously

And as soon as she felt Sarah's hand or rather her whole arm it felt like inside of her so much deeper then she had ever though possibly, Meg couldn't help that she screamed loudly in pure pleasure as once again Sarah had found a new way to pleasure hearing that she couldn't cum, she had to moan somewhat , oh....God Sarah! How can I not come?

Sarah smirked and wiggled her armIs that what you want? you want to cum? you think you have been good enough to come?

Having to bit down hard on her lip to try and keep herself from climaxing, she could only barely whisper."Yes, oh yes! I want to cum, I, I...if you let me cum now then you, you can do anything to me!"

Sarah smirkedI can already do anything to you, see I have my arm inside you, so deep baby, you know im deeper then any man could reach, im betting nothings been this deep in you babyshe said and wriggled her arm t prove a this cumming? do you want to cum with my arm inside you? or cum in my mouth? or you could cum with yoru center presssed to mine, so i can feel your juice run all over me?

And seeing that smirk, Meg was even more turned on as she loved to have Sarah in control, it was always , oh...no no one has ever gotten this deep! I, I...want to cum...however you want me to!Thrusting herself forward tried to get Sarah even deeper inside of her if that was even possible.

sarah moaned and thrust her arm in as far as possible, lieterally pressing at teh top of megs womb, and smiled, her other hand finerging herselfmmm... let me think ........no im not going to let you come right nowpulls her arm out and licks at it and offers it to meg

And the very moment that Meg felt Sarah pressing the top of her womb, something she had never even imagined possible, she could only scream her name in pure joy. And seeing Sarah finger herself again, she was so close to cumming, but this was isntantly cut licking as much of Sarah's arm as she could, couldn't help her Sarah...how, how did you do that? It was just I don't know what to say....the best ever!

Sarah smiled, clearly happy with he rlover, as she continued fingering herselfSo... you want to cum? /IBshe asked, her legs spread wide fingering herself as she dripped from her cunt, and leant forward and blew softly on megs clit, and pulled her closer, latching her mouth around megs center, and watching her, signalling that she could cum in her mouth, wanting to taste her as she fingered herself hard

Giggling to herself she quickly spoke so as not be delaying 't you a kinky girl?Rubbing hard as she could against her clit, felt herself starting to cum and thrusted her hips forward against Sarah's mouth as she gasped and moaned louder and louder as her orgasm continued to grip her so intensly as it'd been put off for so long now it was even longer.

Sarah gripped megs ass in one hand and pushed her down onto her own mouth and sucked her juicces as she was cumming and fingering herself, loving the taste of her lover, she moaned into her lvoers center as she dove her tongue inside her

And as she felt Sarah giving her even more pleasure this only prolong Meg's orgasm as she continued to cum !Continuing to press her centre hard against Sarah's lips wanting her to taste every last drop of her juices.

Sarah smirked, her face being coated in her lovers juices as she french kissed her lovers slit

But as she could feel herself starting to become weaker from such excertion, and also pleasure unlike anyother she had ever felt before, she tried to lean forwards more to make it easier for Sarah to continue to have her way but she just managed to ....Sarah, I am yours anytime, but I can't stay standing much longer. Can, can I lie down, please?

she moved meg so that meg straddled sarahs face, and sarah held her in a kneeling position, and sucked at her juices, no longer fingering herslef but wanting to taste her lover

Throwing her head and gasping loudly which soon turned into an elongated groan, even though she was close to losing her voice from all of the screaming and other noises, she just couldn't help but continuing as after all it was Sarah who could only make her feel this way.

Sarah looked up at her lovers face through her thighs, sucking and licking at her, and diving her tongue inside, curling her tongue and flicking it inside her, her hands kept hold of her ass and pulled her lovers center closer, massaging her ass as she did it

And now that Meg could feel Sarah hands now on her ass more then she had done before, it made her gasp ever loduer, leaning downwards a little so she could feel Sarah's touch on her ever more she couldn't help that her moans became longer and quicker.

Sarah moaned into her lovers center, as she massaged her ass and her tongue dove as deep as she could, as she sucked at her, keeping her eyes on her love, wanting her to cum again so she could taste her again as she did

Feeling Sarah go that deep and continuing to suck, especially as just like her breasts had, now Meg's centre was so much more sensetive to pleasure as she had both her own fist and Sarah's arm, somehow, fit she felt herself finally hitting her peak, thrusted her hips forward against Sarah's lips to ensure she could taste her as much as possible.

Sarah bit down lightly on her clit as she sucked it hard, her lips curving into a smile when she felt Meg thrust towards her mouth more, she could feel her lvoers juice on her face and knew that meg knew that she wanted to taste meg, as she dove her tongue and swirled it around, still massaging her ass and pulling her as close as possible

Oh Sarah you just, just can't get enough of me can you!Leaning down hard against her as she felt her juices continuing to spill out of herself, moaned ever louder as Sarah doing what she was was making this feeling ever better for her, but also it was giving her ideas of her own.

Sarah smiled, and ran thrust her tongue in and out of her lover and spoke but didnt pull away from her center, so as to cause vibrations oin her loverMmm....that would be because you taste so good....

And feeling those wonderous vibrations of Sarah's tongue inside of her, Meg felt as if she could cum again, giggling a little when she heard her say perhaps you will get to taste me again if you keep doing what you are...

Sarah moaned and sucked harder and ran her hands up her lovers body massagingh er breasts, wanting to taste her again

Leaning forward so that she could feel Sarah's hands harder against her breasts, Meg couldn't help but moan ever louder as she felt herself on the verge of another ...Sarah...as much as I love this, oh God! I want to...to...But she was unable to even finish her last word as she came again, murmering Sarah's name to herself as she did do, because no one else could ever even come close even in fantasy to making her feel this great, but with just something as simple as what she was doing now, Sarah could and did.

Sarah smiled and licked at her juices tasting her lovers juices flow into her mouth, and pulled her down so that meg sat straddling her lap andleant down suckling at her breasts once more

Leaning in as close to Sarah as she could, Meg couldn't help but giggle and breathlessly said I hope our eternity has many, many times of wonderous love making such as now as Sarah's tongue and lips had lavished so much more attention on her breasts than anyoen else had it was as if they were perfectly formed to responde this way to only her touch.

Sarah smiled and suckled at her lovers breasts, and watched her reaction, feeling her respond she didnt stop, and massaged the other breast before masaging both and kissing up megs neck and along her jaw to her lips

And the moment Meg felt Sarah's lips on her own, she tightly placed her hands on her face and pulled her even closer, gently tipping her bottom lip with her tongue, as she slowly ran the fingers of one hand through her hair, still moaning softly to herself, as everything was just pleasure.

Sarah smiled and stood up, keeping hold of her lover, she was stronger than she looked, as she smirked and jumped in the pool with Meg

And even though Meg didn't doubt that Sarah was indeed psyhically strong she hadn't been expecting this, though the smirk should have been a clue, giggling loudly she quickly pressed herself tightly against Sarah and whispered in her right, we were supposed to be swimming...well the sex sure was fun, very fun while it lasted.

Sarah smiled and pulled her closeWho said it stopped? Your okay with small spaces arent you?

Giggling a little when she heard that, quickly nodded a she wanted to be serious about this for even only a , just fine, honestly....

Sarah nodded and went through the under water door, hidden in a rock and through a small tunnel and into a smaller cave room, the steam filled the room, but it was warm and nice, the water shallow, and rocks were around the outside

And while it had been a little unusual for Sarah to say such a thing as a small space being in this place, Meg soon understood just what she had meant and couldn't help but smile though a thought that just entered her head did make her giggle a little.

Sarah smiled, the floor was strangely comfortable for a bottom of a tiny pool, it was cushioned but waterproof, and she pulled Meg closeAnd whys my lover giggling?

Leaning in close as she could to Sarah so their bodies were tightly pressed together against one another, she whispered in as seductive a tone as she my lover...I was thinking that we just have to make love in every room of this house, because well if nothing else we have a reason to do it, yes?

Sarah smiled, laying back, propped up on her elbows, as she pulled Meg to lay above herI have a surprise for you....she whispered

And as soon as Meg heard that and Sarah always found new ways to surprise her, her eyes instantly lit up with lust, joy and excitment, all at ?

Sarah smiled close your eyes grabs megs waist and gets her to kneel up

Closing her eyes just as Sarah had asked, she couldn't help but smile, as whatever it was that she was going to do, it was going to be great. After all she had never even thought that it'd be possible to fit her own fist inside of herself, but Sarah had found a way to get it done.

Sarah moved Meg back towards the rock seating and pushed her to sit, but held her waist so that meg didnt sit but was held above the seat, she smiled, knowing meg had no idea and was waiting on her reaction to teh suspense

And as Meg was unsure of just what was going on, she knew that Sarah was leading up to something here so she decided to play along though she did giggle a little, as she was just so unsure of what to do, because haivng kept her eyes closed still she didn't have the faintest idea of even where she was.

Sarah smiled you can open your eyes now she whispered and before Meg knew what was happened, Sarah had let Meg sit down, a long object entering her center fast, and it pressed into her womb, but not as far as sarahs arm reached

And as she did do just what Sarah said, but slowly. Meg was taken very much by surprise at the sensation and gently tilted her head back groaning prolongedly in pleasure before she could even try to talk as while she wasn't as tight as she used to be, a feeling of something this deep was truly something else, a whole othe level of Sarah! You, you always surprise me....so good.

Sarah smiled and sat, straddling her lovers lap, there centers were against eachothers as sarah lifted meg up and dropped her back down on the phallus object, as sarah slid onto one she gasped, shed expected the intrusion but found herself too tight to move herself for hte moment and suckled at her lovers breast

Continuing to moan loudly as she felt herself being penetrated not as deep as Sarah had been able to, but so much further then she was used to, Meg gasped loudly when she felt it go in again but so much feeling Sarah suckling at her breast again she gently thrusted herself forward to give her more

Sarah gripped Megs ass and lifted her up ,as she lifted herself up and thrust them back down onto them, moaning agaisnt her lovers breast, suckling at her

And even though it wasn't Sarah inside of her right now, Meg knowing that this was ok with her lover but also she had instigated it made this all the more pleasureable as she breathlessly began to moan Sarah's name, continuing to thrust herself forward, pushing her breast further and further into her mouth

Sarah moaned as she suckled at her lover, she wondered why such a good thing couldnt be kosher, as she thrust both their bodies downwards she slid one hand down and slid her finger into megs centeralong with the phallus, and did something to it, so the phalllus grew larger inside meg still not as deep as sarahs hand managed but it reached almost to teh tip of her womb and grew in thickness slightly

And feeling ever sensation now even more then before as all of this thrusting and deep penetration had gone so far it was making Meg feel as if this was her first time all over again but just so much better than anything she could have ever even dared to foward as hard as she could, tightly gripped her hands on Sarah's sides and slowly thrusted herself up and down, moaning ever louder as she did ! Is, is...this the first time you have ever done this, too?

Sarah moaned and noddedYou are the first person I have done any of this with

Oh God...Sarah! What else have you got to share with me?Giggled a little but this was quickly cut short as she felt herself just on the edge of cumming, as her breathe began to get quicker and quicker, and tightly gripped her hands against Sarah's sides as she groaned out her lover's name prolongedly still just on the very tip of her orgasm, needing Sarah to get her over it.

Sarah thrust them harder and faster and suckled at her lovers breast as hard as she could, her teeth grazing her lovers skin

And now that she even if she tried couldn't try to hold this back, Meg felt herself finally hit her climax and hard, screaming Sarah's name as she did, didn't stop that until she finally came down from it and could only murmer contently as she slowly slid her hands around to Sarah's back and began to move them downwards.

Sarah continued thrusting downwards on it as she suckled at Meg

But as this time she wanted to make Sarah come, gently tapped against her back and I just how much you love to suckle at my breasts and so do I...but well I want a turn with you now, please?

Sarah pulled her lips from her lovers breast reluctantly

Seeing her reluctance she gently trust me Sarah I think I can make you feel almost as good as you do me, because you are just the best in close, placed her hands on Sarah's ass, partly for balance but so as she wanted to touch her, gently began to lick across her breasts, slowly and surely drawing in ever closer to her nipples as she stroked back and forwards.

Sarah moaned and gripped Megs ass, thrusting them both up and down, and rubbing herself to her lover as she bit her lip

So...am I doing good, so far?And this time when she was when her tongue roamed along Sarah's breast, quickly latched her lips around it and began to suck hard, caressing her nipple with her tongue slowly and gently at first but getting a little rougher as she pressed her lips in even closer.

Sarah instinctively pulled her closer and mumbledUh huhshe said coming closer to climax as she thrust herself onto it and rubbed her center to Megs as they were so close

And feeling just how close Sarah was to her climax, did make Meg quickly approach her own yet again, and as she wanted so much to cum with Sarah, sucked on her nipple as hard as she could and began to caress her ass even harder while thrusthing herself against Sarah's Sarah...I, I...hmm, make me cum like only you can!

Sarah moaned and writher against her, lifting them both up to drop hard on them, so that it went deep and hard as she gripped her lovers ass holding her close to her as she begun to come, her muscles clenching around hte object deep inside her, as her hands ran over her lovers body, she pinched her lovers clit hard

And as this was so much deeper and harder then she had ever felt it inside of her, yet still not as good as when Sarah had done it, Meg screamed loudly in pure pleasure and tightly as she could gripped Sarah's ass as her moans quickly increased as she felt herself cumming with that famiilar tightening sensation. But knowing that Sarah was too, that made this all the more

Sarah moaned and screamed out her lovers name as she came and thrust harder towards her as she dripped

And hearing Sarah scream her name, Meg thrusted herself forward to match Sarah's and tried to take her nipple even deeper into her mouth as if she'd learned nothing else it was that there were no limits to how deep or far even how pleasureable something could be

Sarah moaned and ran her fingers through her lovers hair

And even just the feeling of Sarah's fingers through her hair caused Meg to moan loudly as she continued to try at least to thrust herself forward as far as possible.

Sarah clmaxed hard and collapsed agaisnt her lover, her lips finding her breast and suckling at her straight away

Gigglign a little when she felt Sarah suckling again she gently slapped her ass but nowhere near hard enough to hurt, rather than meaning it as a rebuke was just a , you seem to have an obsession for my breasts, Sarah. I wonder why...

Sarah moaned and writhed when meg slapped her, and sucked at her breasts stillMm.... because your breasts are perfection personified

Seeing Sarah's reaction to being slapped, she puncuated each word with a gentle slap same as the one because you suckle at them so much now they're only made for your lips, tongue and mouth now, Sarah. But...they were always waiting for you.

Sarah moaned and writhed as she was slapped and pressed towards her as she suckled at her breasts harder and harderoh god...

Smirking to herself as she continued to pace out her slaps against Sarah's ass, but not doing it any harder at least not yet, ? So you like to be slapped then do you? Hmm, my hand coming down against your sexy ass...I love it!

Sarah moaned and writhed, as she nodded, clearly loving it as she thrust herself hard on the dildo and screamed megs name

And as this was all that she needed to know that Sarah loved it too, began to slap a little harder and thrusted herself forward so she could rub against Sarah's centre, , well now I wonder perhaps you would like to give me a taste of it too, yes?

Sarah bits her lovers breast as she slaps her lovers ass and rubs against her

And as the sensation of having her own ass slapped by Sarah was so much better then the other way around, Meg couldn't help her loud groan of pleasure but also longing as she quickly increased her pace and went harder with everything, gasped God, Sarah...harder, harder, just slap, rub, bite....everything, harder!

Sarah maoned out, slappiung her hard and biting her breasts really hard as she rubbed agisnt her frantically

Throwing her head back and groaning louder then ever as now everything was so much harder and better, Meg quickly began to gasp breathlessly as she also went harder quickly going as hard as she could with everything leaving her just on the verge of a intense orgasm but she wanted, Sarah her Sarah to make her ...please, I, I...need you to make me cum...

Sarah moaned and writhed, and wanted to come with her as she kissed her lovingly, and moved her hand so it slapped her ass and partailllly slapped her lovers centter

Jolting a little at the sensation of Sarah's slap hitting her centre, she quickly giggled after it and spoke in a whispered yet quick tone but she was obviously only joking with it, despite her words being interruped by her gasps and ...you slap my butt and finger or lick me centre, remember? Unless you are getting ideas, yes?

Sarah smirked and lifted her from the phallis and made moved off the one with a gasp and moved her so that she could slap her easier, and slapped megs center harder than before and this time directly

Seeing Sarah's smirk, Meg knew just what she was in for and how much they'd both enjoy it, gasping loudly from the slap, she gently put her hands on Sarah's shoulders and if I lay down and spread my legs wide, welll you get the idea, yes?

Sarah smirked, glad the floor was cushioned, but was careful with the water an dpushed her lover to the floor an dleant over hermmmmmmmmmmm.......arent you naughty?

Looking up and Sarah she feigned a look of innocence as she spread her legs as wide as she could, waiting and needing for Sarah to slap her again and again, until she cam once , naughty? Oooh I don't even know the meaning of the word.

Sarah raised an eyebrowOh see, I know your naughty.... and do you know what naughty girls get?

Giggling a little to herself she tried to keep up the innocent act, though it was hard to keep a straight face, slowly shook her head and feigned bewilderment.I am? Oooh well I'm going to find out aren't I.

Sarah looked inr eyes and didnt hesitate before slapping her center hard

Arching back a little she moaned loudly in pleasure and just managed to gasp I am a naughty girl aren't I?

Sarah moaned at her words and noddedOh yes you areshe kept her hand flat but her middle finger pointed upwards so when she slapped Meg, her finger thrust hard into megs center and pulled straight out when she pulled hand away, and every slap forced her finger into the elder womans depths

Making sure to keep her eyes on Sarah as much as she could even though the amount of pleausre that went through her body every time her hand made contact did nearly make her have to shut her eyes, she gasped even louder the more she felt it, as the deep penetratrion from the dildo earlier had made her centre even more sensetive !But it was the feeling of a finger entering so deep along with the slap, that made her let out a low scream every time now.

Sarah moaned and thrust her fingers in her as she slapped her as hard as she could and bit her breast

Oh Sarah....I am such a naughty girl aren't I? You're going to, to have to punish me more her back slightly so she could feel it all so much more, let out several loud gasps

Sarah bit her lip and leant over her as she slapped her harder and thrust her finger in herI think yo ulike that too muchslaps her but doesnt enter her this time

When she didn't feel Sarah enter her this time she did pout a little, only as a when it's my lover punishing me, how can I not like it...or is there a different way you have in mind to punish me?Intentionally made her tone as cheeky as she could, wanting to see just what Sarah would do.

She uddenly teared up, silently asked her not to push her to do more than that because her Mossad training could force itself to the surface at any moment and the punishment she was used to inflict then was what would cause instant death and she couldnt take that risk, so she was being careful what she did and said, incase she harmed her lover

Seeing Sarah tear up, Meg had no hesitation to gently wrap her arms around her and whisper , Sarah...I am so so sorry to have upset you and well um I think I know why. Trust me, you are my world, my everything and I know that you would never intentionally hurt me, ever. Now of course we need to work out, together someway to ensure we don't go too far and well...make anything bad happen...because I do not ever want to see you cry and especially not be the one who caused how she had taken her mind off of things before, gently, pressed her lips against Sarah's

Sarah wrapped her arms around her and snuggled into her, sitting up, her head on her lovers shoulder, her mind had flashed back when she felt her own hand slap the skin that hard and she could barely feel the kiss on her lips before she buried her head into megs neck


	5. Touch of an Angels Wings

Sarah smirked, she could feel their mixed juices on her thighs and on her skin, as she walked and could feel herself dripping, but she didnt answer her question, simply carried on walking, knowing her lover was watching her she purposely made certain to give a show, as she made her way down all teh stairs and bent over to touch the water

And seeing Sarah bend over like that it was simply to tempting for Meg to just stand idly by and continue to admire her, but she was forcing herself to, for now. As she knew that Sarah wanted to tease her, and she was willing to play you sure know how to make me want you ever more don't you?

Sarah smirked and sat on the rock chair, her legs spread wideWell I could always just do this....her hands masssaged her own breasts and one hand slid down to her center and her finger slid insid eher, her eyes stayed on her lover, as she fingered herself in front of her, one finger, then two, then three, and it gradually she forced a fourth inside herself, the wetness making it easier, and she moaned, and pulled her fingers from within herself and licked at her hand, still watching her lover, she did what she was doing slowly and made sure she was vocal for it

And seeing what Sarah was doing now it did make Meg go very wide eyed, as she was becoming more and aroused just seeing Sarah's form, but when she became to pleasure herself, all she could do was murmer and being unable to take her eyes from her, felt an aching need now to just be taken or give it to her as when she wanted to Sarah could be such a tease but never made it cruel.

Sarah moaned as she thrust her fingers deep in her own body even harder and faster, watching her lovers reaction, she massaged her own breasts at the same time and smirked

And hearing Sarah moan even though she wasn't getting to be the one who was giving her the pleasure right now, she couldn't help that her own hand was beginning to inch ever so slowly towards her own centre as while she'd never tried to finger herself before, now she had no choice as if Sarah wasn't going to be giving her any pleasure yet, then she was going to have to do it on her own.

Sarah smirked, and thrust her own fingers harder in herself as she rubbed her own clit and moaned watching her handLiking what you see?

And as Meg's fingers were now stroking her own increasingly wet centre, she could only mumble a half hearted response, as Sarah knew well just how much of a hold she had over her right now and was obviously enjoying every second of it, which for some reason was incredibly barely tipping herself with her fingers as if she was still a virgin, her reluctance was she wanted only Sarah to be the one who could do this to her, ever. And even herself to be doing it seemed, not wrong but not what she could willingly go through with, at least not yet.

Sarah scooped her hand within herself and offered that exact hand to Meg, seeing what she would do, as she wanted Meg to come closer, needed her closer for what she was about to do

And as she had no hesitaiton in the slighest to get as close as she could to Sarah because this offer may not last if she delayed, Meg quickly got down on her knees so they were at least leveler. But she didn't want to be assumptive so looked to Sarah with expectancy, wanting her to make the next move here.

Sarah shook her head and pulled her back up to stand up, as Sarah remained sitting, her face level with her lovers center, she offered her hand only to her, glad that megs hand had remained within herself

And while at first she had been bewildered as to why Sarah had done that, it took only a moment for her to realize the why or thought she did, and this time she had no hesitation to gently take Sarah's hand, slowly and gently running her tongue along her fingers before trying to fit it all at once in her mouth, as she needed to taste her so badly now especially after all the teasing

Sarah smiled and held the hand that was buried slightly in megs center and pushed on it, as she watched megs eyes, pushing her lovers hand inside her lovers body, and sucked megs clit

And even though this was her first attempt as self pleasure, when Meg felt her own fingers inside of her, her gasp was probabbly her loudest yet as she knew the feeling of Sarah's fingers well, but hers being that small bit larger then he lover's did make this at least at first a new, exciting experience, but she still wanted Sarah to take control, even if it was being the one to thrust her own hand inside of her.

Sarah smiled at her to encourage her and pushed her lovers hand deeper, and ensured she thrust her hand harder and deeper before letting go of her lovers hand, encouraging meg to do it on her own, her eyes promising a reward for doing this

And while Meg had been unsure of this, she did have to admit that while nothing would ever be as good as Sarah's fingers, this was actually quite good and seeing that look in her eyes, it was what encouraged her to begin to thrust harder and deeper into herself, starting to enjoy it a lot more now that she knew Sarah was ok with it.

Sarah smiledather to show her that she was happy taht she was doing this and moved her own hand from her mouth, and watched her eyes before her eyes wandered down and looked at megs hand thrusting deep inside herself, she couldnt help but smile, and get wet watching her

And as Meg could see that Sarah enjoyed watching this, she did begin to thrust a little harder and faster, but slowly pulled her fingers out and slowly licked them off, one by one then smirked to I wonder...could I fit my entiere fist in there?Paused for a moment to let Sarah consider this prospect.

Sarah grabbed her hand and licked her hand and sucked at the juices on megs hand, before curling megs fingers into a fist, knowing it would cause meg more pleasure (although maybe slight pain at first) then using her hand in any other shape and kissed her fist, and sarah leant down and licked megs center for a few seconds before nodding, she was turned on by this and her own legs remained spread wide, she was litereally dripping

And seeing Sarah drip, Meg wanted so much more now to do this so as to pleasure her, winking as she only one way to find out, yes?Slowly teasing herself as she knew that fingers were narrow and short enough to not cause much friction but this would hurt if even only a little until she could ease it in, as she slowly pressed it against her centre took a few quick and deep breathes, making sure but slow you're just going to sit there and watch aren't you?Meant it only as a joke and even giggled after she said it, gasped loudly as she felt her fist beginning to slide God...And after a few more tries, she finally managed to slip it in and began to thrust hard into herself and as this was so intense, she could only scream loudly in pleasure but exclaimed Sarah's name loudly from time to time.

Sarah waited till Megs fist was within herself, it made her own center drip more, and she smirkedWell you did ask what your punishment was... and well... I would much rather see your pleasure.. rather than punish you... I am sure we will have time for something like that later... but for now.. I rather like watching you...

Moaning loudly as her fist was so much more expansive and able to touch so much more then even all of Sarah's fingers could do Meg groaned loudly as she simply couldn't reply not when she was in this much of a blissful now that she was a little looser from her fist having fit in, she began to thrust harder which only made her moan ever louder, but barely maaged to gasp , oh...do you want, want me to cum?

Sarah smirked and shook her headNo you can stop just before you come

Nodding she continued to thrust but had to stop herself when she felt just on the edge of her orgasm and as she slowly moved her fist out of herself, gasped ...I, I...next time it must be your fist, because you're so much better. I mean, wow and I'm not even all that tight...

Sarah smiled and took her hand and cleaned megs juices from the handDid you like it?

Moaning softly as she felt Sarah clean her hand, smirked to ...it was good, but you are great and well I know that when you fist me, it will be something else...because your fingers or tongue alone are just...amazing is the least I can say.

Sarah smirked, she had only gotten meg to do it so that she could do what she was planning nextWell my lover, you will soon find out wont you?

Giggling she gave Sarah a feigned look of , I wonder what could that mean exactly?

Srah knelt before her, and pushed her own fist into Meg,hard and fast but didnt stop, althoguh she did slow down after her wrist had enetered her but then with her hand and arm submerged in the woman, letting her arm push in almost to her elbow, knowing she had entered her womb, she wiggled her arm and hand within her loverThat is what I mean, my lovershe moaned, feeling all her wetness and the muscles tighten aorund her arm and she could feel megs walls, and wriggled her arm, your still not alllowed to comeshe warned her, tortuously

And as soon as she felt Sarah's hand or rather her whole arm it felt like inside of her so much deeper then she had ever though possibly, Meg couldn't help that she screamed loudly in pure pleasure as once again Sarah had found a new way to pleasure hearing that she couldn't cum, she had to moan somewhat , oh....God Sarah! How can I not come?

Sarah smirked and wiggled her armIs that what you want? you want to cum? you think you have been good enough to come?

Having to bit down hard on her lip to try and keep herself from climaxing, she could only barely whisper."Yes, oh yes! I want to cum, I, I...if you let me cum now then you, you can do anything to me!"

Sarah smirkedI can already do anything to you, see I have my arm inside you, so deep baby, you know im deeper then any man could reach, im betting nothings been this deep in you babyshe said and wriggled her arm t prove a this cumming? do you want to cum with my arm inside you? or cum in my mouth? or you could cum with yoru center presssed to mine, so i can feel your juice run all over me?

And seeing that smirk, Meg was even more turned on as she loved to have Sarah in control, it was always , oh...no no one has ever gotten this deep! I, I...want to cum...however you want me to!Thrusting herself forward tried to get Sarah even deeper inside of her if that was even possible.

sarah moaned and thrust her arm in as far as possible, lieterally pressing at teh top of megs womb, and smiled, her other hand finerging herselfmmm... let me think ........no im not going to let you come right nowpulls her arm out and licks at it and offers it to meg

And the very moment that Meg felt Sarah pressing the top of her womb, something she had never even imagined possible, she could only scream her name in pure joy. And seeing Sarah finger herself again, she was so close to cumming, but this was isntantly cut licking as much of Sarah's arm as she could, couldn't help her Sarah...how, how did you do that? It was just I don't know what to say....the best ever!

Sarah smiled, clearly happy with he rlover, as she continued fingering herselfSo... you want to cum? /IBshe asked, her legs spread wide fingering herself as she dripped from her cunt, and leant forward and blew softly on megs clit, and pulled her closer, latching her mouth around megs center, and watching her, signalling that she could cum in her mouth, wanting to taste her as she fingered herself hard

Giggling to herself she quickly spoke so as not be delaying 't you a kinky girl?Rubbing hard as she could against her clit, felt herself starting to cum and thrusted her hips forward against Sarah's mouth as she gasped and moaned louder and louder as her orgasm continued to grip her so intensly as it'd been put off for so long now it was even longer.

Sarah gripped megs ass in one hand and pushed her down onto her own mouth and sucked her juicces as she was cumming and fingering herself, loving the taste of her lover, she moaned into her lvoers center as she dove her tongue inside her

And as she felt Sarah giving her even more pleasure this only prolong Meg's orgasm as she continued to cum !Continuing to press her centre hard against Sarah's lips wanting her to taste every last drop of her juices.

Sarah smirked, her face being coated in her lovers juices as she french kissed her lovers slit

But as she could feel herself starting to become weaker from such excertion, and also pleasure unlike anyother she had ever felt before, she tried to lean forwards more to make it easier for Sarah to continue to have her way but she just managed to ....Sarah, I am yours anytime, but I can't stay standing much longer. Can, can I lie down, please?

she moved meg so that meg straddled sarahs face, and sarah held her in a kneeling position, and sucked at her juices, no longer fingering herslef but wanting to taste her lover

Throwing her head and gasping loudly which soon turned into an elongated groan, even though she was close to losing her voice from all of the screaming and other noises, she just couldn't help but continuing as after all it was Sarah who could only make her feel this way.

Sarah looked up at her lovers face through her thighs, sucking and licking at her, and diving her tongue inside, curling her tongue and flicking it inside her, her hands kept hold of her ass and pulled her lovers center closer, massaging her ass as she did it

And now that Meg could feel Sarah hands now on her ass more then she had done before, it made her gasp ever loduer, leaning downwards a little so she could feel Sarah's touch on her ever more she couldn't help that her moans became longer and quicker.

Sarah moaned into her lovers center, as she massaged her ass and her tongue dove as deep as she could, as she sucked at her, keeping her eyes on her love, wanting her to cum again so she could taste her again as she did

Feeling Sarah go that deep and continuing to suck, especially as just like her breasts had, now Meg's centre was so much more sensetive to pleasure as she had both her own fist and Sarah's arm, somehow, fit she felt herself finally hitting her peak, thrusted her hips forward against Sarah's lips to ensure she could taste her as much as possible.

Sarah bit down lightly on her clit as she sucked it hard, her lips curving into a smile when she felt Meg thrust towards her mouth more, she could feel her lvoers juice on her face and knew that meg knew that she wanted to taste meg, as she dove her tongue and swirled it around, still massaging her ass and pulling her as close as possible

Oh Sarah you just, just can't get enough of me can you!Leaning down hard against her as she felt her juices continuing to spill out of herself, moaned ever louder as Sarah doing what she was was making this feeling ever better for her, but also it was giving her ideas of her own.

Sarah smiled, and ran thrust her tongue in and out of her lover and spoke but didnt pull away from her center, so as to cause vibrations oin her loverMmm....that would be because you taste so good....

And feeling those wonderous vibrations of Sarah's tongue inside of her, Meg felt as if she could cum again, giggling a little when she heard her say perhaps you will get to taste me again if you keep doing what you are...

Sarah moaned and sucked harder and ran her hands up her lovers body massagingh er breasts, wanting to taste her again

Leaning forward so that she could feel Sarah's hands harder against her breasts, Meg couldn't help but moan ever louder as she felt herself on the verge of another ...Sarah...as much as I love this, oh God! I want to...to...But she was unable to even finish her last word as she came again, murmering Sarah's name to herself as she did do, because no one else could ever even come close even in fantasy to making her feel this great, but with just something as simple as what she was doing now, Sarah could and did.

Sarah smiled and licked at her juices tasting her lovers juices flow into her mouth, and pulled her down so that meg sat straddling her lap andleant down suckling at her breasts once more

Leaning in as close to Sarah as she could, Meg couldn't help but giggle and breathlessly said I hope our eternity has many, many times of wonderous love making such as now as Sarah's tongue and lips had lavished so much more attention on her breasts than anyoen else had it was as if they were perfectly formed to responde this way to only her touch.

Sarah smiled and suckled at her lovers breasts, and watched her reaction, feeling her respond she didnt stop, and massaged the other breast before masaging both and kissing up megs neck and along her jaw to her lips

And the moment Meg felt Sarah's lips on her own, she tightly placed her hands on her face and pulled her even closer, gently tipping her bottom lip with her tongue, as she slowly ran the fingers of one hand through her hair, still moaning softly to herself, as everything was just pleasure.

Sarah smiled and stood up, keeping hold of her lover, she was stronger than she looked, as she smirked and jumped in the pool with Meg

And even though Meg didn't doubt that Sarah was indeed psyhically strong she hadn't been expecting this, though the smirk should have been a clue, giggling loudly she quickly pressed herself tightly against Sarah and whispered in her right, we were supposed to be swimming...well the sex sure was fun, very fun while it lasted.

Sarah smiled and pulled her closeWho said it stopped? Your okay with small spaces arent you?

Giggling a little when she heard that, quickly nodded a she wanted to be serious about this for even only a , just fine, honestly....

Sarah nodded and went through the under water door, hidden in a rock and through a small tunnel and into a smaller cave room, the steam filled the room, but it was warm and nice, the water shallow, and rocks were around the outside

And while it had been a little unusual for Sarah to say such a thing as a small space being in this place, Meg soon understood just what she had meant and couldn't help but smile though a thought that just entered her head did make her giggle a little.

Sarah smiled, the floor was strangely comfortable for a bottom of a tiny pool, it was cushioned but waterproof, and she pulled Meg closeAnd whys my lover giggling?

Leaning in close as she could to Sarah so their bodies were tightly pressed together against one another, she whispered in as seductive a tone as she my lover...I was thinking that we just have to make love in every room of this house, because well if nothing else we have a reason to do it, yes?

Sarah smiled, laying back, propped up on her elbows, as she pulled Meg to lay above herI have a surprise for you....she whispered

And as soon as Meg heard that and Sarah always found new ways to surprise her, her eyes instantly lit up with lust, joy and excitment, all at ?

Sarah smiled close your eyes grabs megs waist and gets her to kneel up

Closing her eyes just as Sarah had asked, she couldn't help but smile, as whatever it was that she was going to do, it was going to be great. After all she had never even thought that it'd be possible to fit her own fist inside of herself, but Sarah had found a way to get it done.

Sarah moved Meg back towards the rock seating and pushed her to sit, but held her waist so that meg didnt sit but was held above the seat, she smiled, knowing meg had no idea and was waiting on her reaction to teh suspense

And as Meg was unsure of just what was going on, she knew that Sarah was leading up to something here so she decided to play along though she did giggle a little, as she was just so unsure of what to do, because haivng kept her eyes closed still she didn't have the faintest idea of even where she was.

Sarah smiled you can open your eyes now she whispered and before Meg knew what was happened, Sarah had let Meg sit down, a long object entering her center fast, and it pressed into her womb, but not as far as sarahs arm reached

And as she did do just what Sarah said, but slowly. Meg was taken very much by surprise at the sensation and gently tilted her head back groaning prolongedly in pleasure before she could even try to talk as while she wasn't as tight as she used to be, a feeling of something this deep was truly something else, a whole othe level of Sarah! You, you always surprise me....so good.

Sarah smiled and sat, straddling her lovers lap, there centers were against eachothers as sarah lifted meg up and dropped her back down on the phallus object, as sarah slid onto one she gasped, shed expected the intrusion but found herself too tight to move herself for hte moment and suckled at her lovers breast

Continuing to moan loudly as she felt herself being penetrated not as deep as Sarah had been able to, but so much further then she was used to, Meg gasped loudly when she felt it go in again but so much feeling Sarah suckling at her breast again she gently thrusted herself forward to give her more

Sarah gripped Megs ass and lifted her up ,as she lifted herself up and thrust them back down onto them, moaning agaisnt her lovers breast, suckling at her

And even though it wasn't Sarah inside of her right now, Meg knowing that this was ok with her lover but also she had instigated it made this all the more pleasureable as she breathlessly began to moan Sarah's name, continuing to thrust herself forward, pushing her breast further and further into her mouth

Sarah moaned as she suckled at her lover, she wondered why such a good thing couldnt be kosher, as she thrust both their bodies downwards she slid one hand down and slid her finger into megs centeralong with the phallus, and did something to it, so the phalllus grew larger inside meg still not as deep as sarahs hand managed but it reached almost to teh tip of her womb and grew in thickness slightly

And feeling ever sensation now even more then before as all of this thrusting and deep penetration had gone so far it was making Meg feel as if this was her first time all over again but just so much better than anything she could have ever even dared to foward as hard as she could, tightly gripped her hands on Sarah's sides and slowly thrusted herself up and down, moaning ever louder as she did ! Is, is...this the first time you have ever done this, too?

Sarah moaned and noddedYou are the first person I have done any of this with

Oh God...Sarah! What else have you got to share with me?Giggled a little but this was quickly cut short as she felt herself just on the edge of cumming, as her breathe began to get quicker and quicker, and tightly gripped her hands against Sarah's sides as she groaned out her lover's name prolongedly still just on the very tip of her orgasm, needing Sarah to get her over it.

Sarah thrust them harder and faster and suckled at her lovers breast as hard as she could, her teeth grazing her lovers skin

And now that she even if she tried couldn't try to hold this back, Meg felt herself finally hit her climax and hard, screaming Sarah's name as she did, didn't stop that until she finally came down from it and could only murmer contently as she slowly slid her hands around to Sarah's back and began to move them downwards.

Sarah continued thrusting downwards on it as she suckled at Meg

But as this time she wanted to make Sarah come, gently tapped against her back and I just how much you love to suckle at my breasts and so do I...but well I want a turn with you now, please?

Sarah pulled her lips from her lovers breast reluctantly

Seeing her reluctance she gently trust me Sarah I think I can make you feel almost as good as you do me, because you are just the best in close, placed her hands on Sarah's ass, partly for balance but so as she wanted to touch her, gently began to lick across her breasts, slowly and surely drawing in ever closer to her nipples as she stroked back and forwards.

Sarah moaned and gripped Megs ass, thrusting them both up and down, and rubbing herself to her lover as she bit her lip

So...am I doing good, so far?And this time when she was when her tongue roamed along Sarah's breast, quickly latched her lips around it and began to suck hard, caressing her nipple with her tongue slowly and gently at first but getting a little rougher as she pressed her lips in even closer.

Sarah instinctively pulled her closer and mumbledUh huhshe said coming closer to climax as she thrust herself onto it and rubbed her center to Megs as they were so close

And feeling just how close Sarah was to her climax, did make Meg quickly approach her own yet again, and as she wanted so much to cum with Sarah, sucked on her nipple as hard as she could and began to caress her ass even harder while thrusthing herself against Sarah's Sarah...I, I...hmm, make me cum like only you can!

Sarah moaned and writher against her, lifting them both up to drop hard on them, so that it went deep and hard as she gripped her lovers ass holding her close to her as she begun to come, her muscles clenching around hte object deep inside her, as her hands ran over her lovers body, she pinched her lovers clit hard

And as this was so much deeper and harder then she had ever felt it inside of her, yet still not as good as when Sarah had done it, Meg screamed loudly in pure pleasure and tightly as she could gripped Sarah's ass as her moans quickly increased as she felt herself cumming with that famiilar tightening sensation. But knowing that Sarah was too, that made this all the more

Sarah moaned and screamed out her lovers name as she came and thrust harder towards her as she dripped

And hearing Sarah scream her name, Meg thrusted herself forward to match Sarah's and tried to take her nipple even deeper into her mouth as if she'd learned nothing else it was that there were no limits to how deep or far even how pleasureable something could be

Sarah moaned and ran her fingers through her lovers hair

And even just the feeling of Sarah's fingers through her hair caused Meg to moan loudly as she continued to try at least to thrust herself forward as far as possible.

Sarah clmaxed hard and collapsed agaisnt her lover, her lips finding her breast and suckling at her straight away

Gigglign a little when she felt Sarah suckling again she gently slapped her ass but nowhere near hard enough to hurt, rather than meaning it as a rebuke was just a , you seem to have an obsession for my breasts, Sarah. I wonder why...

Sarah moaned and writhed when meg slapped her, and sucked at her breasts stillMm.... because your breasts are perfection personified

Seeing Sarah's reaction to being slapped, she puncuated each word with a gentle slap same as the one because you suckle at them so much now they're only made for your lips, tongue and mouth now, Sarah. But...they were always waiting for you.

Sarah moaned and writhed as she was slapped and pressed towards her as she suckled at her breasts harder and harderoh god...

Smirking to herself as she continued to pace out her slaps against Sarah's ass, but not doing it any harder at least not yet, ? So you like to be slapped then do you? Hmm, my hand coming down against your sexy ass...I love it!

Sarah moaned and writhed, as she nodded, clearly loving it as she thrust herself hard on the dildo and screamed megs name

And as this was all that she needed to know that Sarah loved it too, began to slap a little harder and thrusted herself forward so she could rub against Sarah's centre, , well now I wonder perhaps you would like to give me a taste of it too, yes?

Sarah bits her lovers breast as she slaps her lovers ass and rubs against her

And as the sensation of having her own ass slapped by Sarah was so much better then the other way around, Meg couldn't help her loud groan of pleasure but also longing as she quickly increased her pace and went harder with everything, gasped God, Sarah...harder, harder, just slap, rub, bite....everything, harder!

Sarah maoned out, slappiung her hard and biting her breasts really hard as she rubbed agisnt her frantically

Throwing her head back and groaning louder then ever as now everything was so much harder and better, Meg quickly began to gasp breathlessly as she also went harder quickly going as hard as she could with everything leaving her just on the verge of a intense orgasm but she wanted, Sarah her Sarah to make her ...please, I, I...need you to make me cum...

Sarah moaned and writhed, and wanted to come with her as she kissed her lovingly, and moved her hand so it slapped her ass and partailllly slapped her lovers centter

Jolting a little at the sensation of Sarah's slap hitting her centre, she quickly giggled after it and spoke in a whispered yet quick tone but she was obviously only joking with it, despite her words being interruped by her gasps and ...you slap my butt and finger or lick me centre, remember? Unless you are getting ideas, yes?

Sarah smirked and lifted her from the phallis and made moved off the one with a gasp and moved her so that she could slap her easier, and slapped megs center harder than before and this time directly

Seeing Sarah's smirk, Meg knew just what she was in for and how much they'd both enjoy it, gasping loudly from the slap, she gently put her hands on Sarah's shoulders and if I lay down and spread my legs wide, welll you get the idea, yes?

Sarah smirked, glad the floor was cushioned, but was careful with the water an dpushed her lover to the floor an dleant over hermmmmmmmmmmm.......arent you naughty?

Looking up and Sarah she feigned a look of innocence as she spread her legs as wide as she could, waiting and needing for Sarah to slap her again and again, until she cam once , naughty? Oooh I don't even know the meaning of the word.

Sarah raised an eyebrowOh see, I know your naughty.... and do you know what naughty girls get?

Giggling a little to herself she tried to keep up the innocent act, though it was hard to keep a straight face, slowly shook her head and feigned bewilderment.I am? Oooh well I'm going to find out aren't I.

Sarah looked inr eyes and didnt hesitate before slapping her center hard

Arching back a little she moaned loudly in pleasure and just managed to gasp I am a naughty girl aren't I?

Sarah moaned at her words and noddedOh yes you areshe kept her hand flat but her middle finger pointed upwards so when she slapped Meg, her finger thrust hard into megs center and pulled straight out when she pulled hand away, and every slap forced her finger into the elder womans depths

Making sure to keep her eyes on Sarah as much as she could even though the amount of pleausre that went through her body every time her hand made contact did nearly make her have to shut her eyes, she gasped even louder the more she felt it, as the deep penetratrion from the dildo earlier had made her centre even more sensetive !But it was the feeling of a finger entering so deep along with the slap, that made her let out a low scream every time now.

Sarah moaned and thrust her fingers in her as she slapped her as hard as she could and bit her breast

Oh Sarah....I am such a naughty girl aren't I? You're going to, to have to punish me more her back slightly so she could feel it all so much more, let out several loud gasps

Sarah bit her lip and leant over her as she slapped her harder and thrust her finger in herI think yo ulike that too muchslaps her but doesnt enter her this time

When she didn't feel Sarah enter her this time she did pout a little, only as a when it's my lover punishing me, how can I not like it...or is there a different way you have in mind to punish me?Intentionally made her tone as cheeky as she could, wanting to see just what Sarah would do.

She uddenly teared up, silently asked her not to push her to do more than that because her Mossad training could force itself to the surface at any moment and the punishment she was used to inflict then was what would cause instant death and she couldnt take that risk, so she was being careful what she did and said, incase she harmed her lover

Seeing Sarah tear up, Meg had no hesitation to gently wrap her arms around her and whisper , Sarah...I am so so sorry to have upset you and well um I think I know why. Trust me, you are my world, my everything and I know that you would never intentionally hurt me, ever. Now of course we need to work out, together someway to ensure we don't go too far and well...make anything bad happen...because I do not ever want to see you cry and especially not be the one who caused how she had taken her mind off of things before, gently, pressed her lips against Sarah's

Sarah wrapped her arms around her and snuggled into her, sitting up, her head on her lovers shoulder, her mind had flashed back when she felt her own hand slap the skin that hard and she could barely feel the kiss on her lips before she buried her head into megs neck


End file.
